Return: Side Story
by 6Nana9
Summary: After the Winter Cup Finals, Kudo decided to invite Akashi over for Christmas Eve. [Kudo/Fem.Akashi]


_**Disclaimer: everything belongs to their rightful owner  
Note: omake-ish fic for Return. Takes place sometime after the Winter Cup**_

* * *

A gloved finger pressed the doorbell of a house — the name "Kudo" written on the house plate —before it went to its original place in the pocket of the coat the owner was wearing. As she waited to be invited in, Akashi Seira buried her face deeper into the dark grey scarf wrapped around her neck seeking for warmth. The tip of her nose had turned into a light shade of red and she could feel her bare legs shiver once in a while when a breeze passed by — _should have worn a longer skirt_.

Akashi pressed the doorbell once again when there was no response and a few seconds after, the main door opened and a boy came out the entrance, an apologetic look on his face as he walked towards her at the gate.

"sorry, sorry." He said, giving a nervous laugh. "I was too absorbed in the novel I was reading that I didn't realize the doorbell was ringing"

Letting out a sigh which appeared visible due to the low temperature, the girl raised an eyebrow in question, "you did know I was coming, didn't you Kudo-san?"

"yeah but I couldn't help it," An innocent grin spread his face as he continued his sentence. "the novel was too interesting"

Deciding to let him off the hook, Akashi uttered an 'oh well' and was invited inside the house. Her crimson eyes looked around every inch of the house she could see from the entrance with curiousity — this being the first time she was ever brought in a guy's house. She found herself impressed by the fact that the house was well kept and not a trace of mess could be seen, not what she expected from where the opposite sex lived (thanks to the company she had since middle school).

"you can hang your coat there" Kudo stated, indicating the coat rack near her. "I'll get you something to warm up. Tea? Or would you like to go for the winter classic, hot chocolate?"

"either one would be fine." She smiled as she took off her gloves before her coat. As long as it could get rid of the cold anything would suffice.

Responding with a nod, Kudo headed off to the kitchen to prepare the hot beverage, not before telling his guest she could wait for him in the study at the end of the hallway. After hanging her coat as well as her scarf, Akashi obediently followed his directions and went towards the study, taking her time as she did.

 _'So this is the house Kudo-san lives in...'_ She mused. It crossed her mind before but the house's condition wasn't what she expected of the other. She expected it to be messier, more like how a high school boy would keep his room; shoes scattered at the entrance, laundry sitting in the living room waiting to be done, perhaps dusty in certain places, but it was the exact opposite. She found it interesting how organized he kept the house despite the fact that he didn't seem like someone who would know a thing or two about housework.

Akashi finally reached the study and when she pushed the slightly ajar door open — _so he was here until a few moments ago..._ — she had to admit, she had never seen such a large number of books in her entire life. The study was a lot larger than what she imagined— rather than a study it was more like a library —though it did help her come to an understanding of where the older boy's love for reading was born from.

On the sole desk in the room, there were a number of books scattered around and among them only one was left open. Her slender fingers gently graced the page that was revealed as she skimmed through the paragraphs of the page. It was a Detective Samonji series, one of the latest ones she had just finished reading few days back. A knowing smile curved on her lips as she came to a mutual understanding of how the other could end up absorbed in the book. She herself would end up in the same state once she starts to read Detective Samonji's works. The suspense was quite addictive.

"sorry to keep you waiting"

Akashi removed her gaze from the pages to Kudo who came in with two mug cups in his hands, one he handed over to her. The warmth from the mug seeped into her frozen cold hands and she unconsciously released a pleasant sigh at the feeling. Kudo smiled fondly at this before taking a seat on the cushioned chair behind the desk and placing his mug cup on it.

"I can't guarantee the taste though" The male gave a cheeky grin which was followed by small chuckle.

The other replied with a smirk as she took a seat on a similar chair opposite of him, "I shall pray I won't end up in the hospital then"

Ignoring the light _tsukkomi_ given by her senior to her words, Akashi placed her lips on the rim of the mug and carefully took a sip of the warm beverage provided. It was quite satisfactory, the amount of chocolate mixed in with the milk was just right and there weren't any unnecessary foreign tastes. Considering it was Kudo who prepared it, it was surprisingly delicious. Though so, she has tasted better.

"it's drinkable," she commented.

"better than nothing," he shrugged.

As Kudo decided to continue where he left off with his novel and put his mug aside, Akashi decided to pick up one of the books scattered around on the desk and she too started to read. In a few seconds, silence took over the atmosphere with only the occasional sounds of pages being flipped and hot chocolate being sipped filled the air. Neither initiated a conversation. Neither removed their gaze from the book being read. Both of them were in their own world as they continued to read through word by word, line by line, page by page. It was a moment of tranquil between the two.

From the window which curtains were left open, snow could be seen to have started falling gracefully. Compared to the chilly temperature outside that evening, the study felt warm. Perhaps it was because of the heater or the hot chocolate, but it could also be from the warmth the two could feel from each other. Though they weren't that close in proximity, though there was a distance between them, it felt warm. Warmer than it was before. The space— _this_ space —where only the two of them shared itself was filled with warmth. It was a wonder, how comfortable the silence felt as it continued between them. As if there was no need felt to break it, as if it was just fine to stay like this.

A smile crept onto Akashi's lips as she was reminded of when she and Kudo used to meet up in a cafe and spend time of nothings there, talking over their coffee and tea. There was a sense of nostalgia as the atmosphere now felt similar to those moments. Those moments which ended once she went to Kyoto. Today was the first they actually spent time together since the day they met again after the Winter Cup finals. A reunion she never even expected to happen.

 _"Christmas Eve... Want to come over?"_

She could still remember how her heart skipped a beat at his invitation, joy overflowing inside. Being able to re-enact those times from middle school was something she thought was unobtainable, impossible. Yet, here they are.

"ah, it started snowing" Kudo, who shifted his strained eyes away from the page he was on, pointed out.

"you're right..." Akashi uttered upon realizing the snow. "it's beautiful, isn't it"

"it really is"

"...Kudo-san," Akashi turned her attention away from the snow and to the male opposite her. "I have a question for you. May I?"

"go ahead," Kudo said, putting his book down with a laugh. "there's no need to be so stiff, Akashi"

"I am curious." She started. "Why did you ask me to come over today?" _even though you have your childhood friend to spend this day with._

She stopped herself from saying out the rest of the sentence. She questioned why she felt a little gloom at her own thoughts so she felt it was better that way. Unnecessary and confusing emotions should not be brought into this conversation, was what she decided. Kudo gave her a look, puzzled for a moment by her question before he gave a casual answer.

"no reason, I just wanted to"

It wasn't the answer that she wanted to hear, it did not explain anything. Rather, she expected him to give a more _specific_ answer to her inquiry. Showing an unsatisfied expression, Akashi proceeded to ask again only this time, she changed her way of asking.

"I meant, out of all the people you're acquainted with, why invite me?" _why not that childhood friend of yours?_

"well...," Kudo paused, a small smile forming as a fond look started to take over his expression. "I thought a change of pace might be nice sometimes. We don't get to spend time with each other that much, don't we? I get to see my other acquaintances on a regular basis but it's different with you. I mean, you're all the way in Kyoto while I'm in Tokyo. Though they're only two hours apart, we don't have the luxury to pay each other a visit frequently, do we?"

As expected from a detective possessing the brains on par with Sherlock Holmes, a perfectly crafted explanation. Akashi offered a nod as a sign of comprehending his words. Though, somehow she still felt unsatisfied with his answer, as if he wasn't telling her about the last piece of the puzzle needed to ease her curiousity.

"but why Christmas Eve?" She asked with a little smile. "There should be other days."

"it was convenient." He shrugged. "In a lot of ways"

"pray tell"

"not yet," Kudo uttered, a playful glint in his eyes. "you'll know soon enough"

As if she was a child and he was dangling her item of interest high up in the air where she couldn't reach out of spite. It didn't sit well with her but that was one of the things she found amusing about her senior. Unlike her other seniors in school, he was the only one who had the guts to treat her like how a senior would treat his junior, not holding back or treating her like a superior being. He also gave her the tranquillity she isn't provided with in her home.

Her train of thoughts were put to a stop when she heard the sound of the cushioned chair Kudo sat on being pushed back as he got up to leave the room.

"Kudo-san?" She called out, wondering what was the matter.

"I'll be right back. Just gonna get the cake"

"cake?"

"I mean; it's Christmas Eve isn't it? Shouldn't it be normal to have a cake?"

"if you consider how other people celebrate it, then I suppose so..."

"so there"

Kudo grinned then left. With a shrug, Akashi let herself sink into the cushioned chair as she continued to stare out the window.

How long has it been since she actually celebrated Christmas Eve — or rather Christmas itself — with someone?

Usually Christmas Eve would be a day of nothingness, her just sitting in her room perhaps going through some reading materials she had already read a few times or playing the violin or something else. It was just like any other day for her, honing her own skills to be worthy to be called the heiress of the Akashi family. It had been like that ever since her mother had left her. Her father was never the one to celebrate these occasions. Rather, from what she remembers, he never celebrated anything. Not even special occasions like her birthday or her mother's death anniversary (she'd like to think that he would visit her mother's grave secretly without her knowledge just to hide the fact that he missed her, it helps her believe that her father actually loved her mother, considering how much he changed after her death).

Once her mother was gone, celebrations became a forgotten tradition. Perhaps there were some occasional small ones done over a bottle of wine when her father had succeeded in making profitable deal of some sort but it was always about work, never about her. Thanks to that, she had forgot what it meant to celebrate. What it meant to feel joy.

She had felt the feeling for a short while in Teiko when they were still budding flowers ready to bloom, back when they were still innocent and hadn't tasted despair. After that, she no longer felt anything. Not even a single leap of joy inside for victory. She had become numb. As numb and cold as the snow falling outside.

"Akashi"

The husky voice belonging to her senior snapped her back to reality and she instantly turned to face him. The study had become dimmer compared to when she first entered without her realizing it and in the hands of the young detective was a small whole cake with six candles beautifully lit on it, the gathering of small flames illuminating the smile etched on Kudo's face.

Blinking her eyes with confusion as they started to get used to the darker setting, Akashi cocked her head to one side as the other walked towards her. Kudo kneeled down on one knee once he was just a distance away from her, a grin now carved on his face as he presented the cake to her. As she was seated on the chair she was taller than him at the moment, her ruby eyes locked onto his blue ones trying to make sense of his actions.

"happy birthday, Akashi"

She wasn't sure of what kind of face she was making. Was she smiling, was she gaping, was she even showing emotion? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that her cheeks felt warm as they took in the heat emitted from the candles in front of her — _are they really the cause?_

"birthday..." She repeated. "it was four days ago, Kudo-san"

"I'm aware," he said, the grin now returning to a smile. "but we couldn't celebrate it then, right?"

An unconscious nod from the other.

"that's why, though it's quite late, I thought maybe we could just celebrate it today"

The light raise of his tone at the end of his sentence hinted the subtle question mark he had indicated. When Akashi looked closer, there was a little nervousness in his eyes unlike the confidence he had tried to portray to her. His fingers were shaking a little and there was a slight tint of pink on his cheeks — his smile too now seemed a little forced.

 _Ah._ She realized.

This person in front of her had planned it all from the start. To celebrate her belated birthday on this day. To surprise her. Even if he found it embarrassing to perform. He decided to do something as cheesy as kneeling in front of her with a cake in his hands just so to celebrate _her_ birthday.

A day which ― she thought ― meant nothing to her anymore.

So that was why he invited her over. That was why, instead of spending Eve with his beloved childhood friend, he chose to spend it with her.

"Eh, A- Akashi? Did I say something wrong?"

Kudo straightened his back and his eyes blinked multiple times as they became wide open, his gaze locked onto his junior in front of his. A surge of panic hit him like a wave and he instantly became confounded by the sight he was witnessing in front of him.

Tears rolled down the female's cheeks one after another and the blinking she did just caused more to pour out of her eyes. When she realized that she was crying, Akashi rubbed off the tears that still continued to fall and shook her head slowly, a small smile on her lips.

"No," she said. "It's not you, Kudo-san."

It felt warm.

It wasn't because of the heater nor was it because of the candles that lit brightly in the darkness of the room.

It was the feeling of joy that raced through her heart, the feeling of joy that she hadn't felt for a long time, the feeling of joy that had allowed her mask to slip loose.

She found herself unsatisfied that she had let herself cry in front of him but perhaps, it was okay.

"Is… that so"

Kudo wasn't convinced by the answer but he let it be. His grin returned and he lifted the cake a little closer to his junior.

"Well, go ahead, blow them"

With a nod, Akashi slightly leaned towards the cake before gently blowing onto the candles, the fire disappearing one by one soon left them in darkness with now only the light from the outside illuminating them faintly.

The sound of Kudo setting the cake down was heard and soon after the lights were back on, their eyes taking time to adjust to the change of surroundings. Right after he returned to Akashi, Kudo ruffled her hair and once again uttered, "happy birthday".

Frowning at the mess he was turning her hair into, Akashi requested him to stop but all he did was just proudly grin at her.

 _Honestly…_

Akashi couldn't help but turn her frown into a smile. And with that smile she came to realize the fast rhythm her heart begun to start beating.

Her crimson red eyes tailed Kudo as he walked to return to his chair, taking in every single detail about him — how his hand comfortably sat in his pocket, how his back was straightened up to a good posture, how his cardigan snuggled onto his well-toned figure, _how admiring he looked._

The slightly off toned Jingle Bells hummed by the male stopped when he felt Akashi's eyes on him, cocking his head to the side. Even this small gesture of his seemed to make her heart skip a beat.

"Akashi?"

She wanted him to call out her name more. Rather, she wanted her to call her by her first name instead. A small, selfish desire she found herself thinking every time he said her name.

 _Aah… I have fallen too deep…_

"…Kudo-san should learn how to sing much better"

"excuse me?"

Akashi chuckled at the frown he sent her and unconsciously started humming the same tune herself, placing her head on her palm as her arm rested on the desk. With a shrug, Kudo took out two plates, a knife and two forks he had prepared beforehand and cut two slices of the cake, proceeding to pass one to Akashi.

With a word of gratitude, she took the plate and slowly sunk her fork into the soft sponge of the dessert. The amount of flavour the first bite had amazed her and she complimented her senior for his choice.

"of course, who do you think I am?"

They shared a laugh and before they knew it, the cake had been completely consumed by nightfall.

* * *

"I should leave now, it's already late"

Akashi uttered after a glance to the clock on the wall. She wouldn't want to worry her father now would she (honestly her father worrying was her least concern — she'd actually _kill_ to see him worry for her — but she didn't want to extend her stay and bother her senior).

"ah, I suppose so." Kudo answered, realizing the time as well. "I'll walk you home"

She was happy for the offer, really, but nevertheless declined.

"it's dangerous for you to be walking alone at this time of night"

He insisted. She decided to comply.

She waited at the entrance for him to grab his coat and scarf upstairs in his room and when he came down, she exited the door and proceeded to wait outside now. The snow had stopped but there were small piles of it along the roadside.

Kudo locked the main door as well as the main gate before they walked in silence down the road that would soon lead to Akashi manor — she decided to stay at her home for the end of the month as it had been a while since she saw her father's face.

They weren't exactly walking side by side, with Kudo's longer legs giving him a longer stride causing Akashi to barely catch up with him. At one point he realized this and slowed down his pace, allowing the other a chance to catch her breath before they finally were beside each other.

As they walked, the view of the illuminations in the city mesmerized them — lights of multiple colours decorating the usually bland parks and buildings along the way. Children laughing, couples chatting, everyone was in the Christmas mood with shoppers going from shop to shop as they held thousands of paper bags in their hands and others just enjoying the food that the Christmas specials have to offer.

Afraid they might get separated in the crowd surrounding them, Kudo took Akashi's hand in his and made sure he held it tight enough to ensure that she would stay close to him the whole time. It was then that Akashi realized that his hand that enveloped around her smaller one was bare and seemed a little red — the cold probably getting to it.

"Kudo-san, why aren't you wearing gloves?" she asked.

"I lost it" he answered. "must still be somewhere at home"

She hummed as a response before pulling his hand closer to her instead, proceeding to shoving it into the comfort of her coat's pocket along with her own hand. A raise of the eyebrow was accompanied by the intriguing look he gave her but he didn't do anything other than that. He was enjoying the warmth it gave him after all.

They were in close distance now, almost as if sticking to each other. Akashi could feel the strong hold Kudo had on her hand, reminding her of how much larger and secure his hand was compared to hers. This was actually the first they actually had such physical touch with each other, it felt nice. Her face felt warm although it was chilling outside.

* * *

It wasn't long until they reach Akashi manor and Kudo's jaw dropped at how magnificently huge it was.

 _As what you'd expect from an heiress…_

"Thank you for accompanying me home, Kudo-san" Akashi politely uttered as she moved away from the older male, giving a slight bow to him as she stood in front of the main gate.

"nah, don't mention it" he chuckled. "I should be the one thanking you for coming over. It was fun"

Akashi smiled at this and gave a nod. _It really was enjoyable._

"well, I'll head in now then," she said as she placed her hand on the latch of the gate, already turning around. "Goodnight, Kudo-san"

It wasn't a permanent goodbye but she didn't feel pleased having to experience it. Frankly, she'd wanted to stay a little more longer with the other, perhaps till the clock struck twelve and the date changed. But it was just a thought of hers that she'd rather keep secret.

"…Akashi"

The moment she turned around to face him, an unfamiliar warmth had placed itself on her lips, the soft sensation tenderly caressing them as they secured themselves. Her eyes flew wide open and her whole body froze as she felt the same strong hand she had held gently placed on her shoulder. Her brain automatically short-circuited as it desperately tried to process the current situation but failed.

Once she felt a distance between the other and herself, she realized that she had been holding her breath the whole time as she took in some air. Seeking for answers, Akashi gazed up to the male with shock still written all over her indefinitely flushed face.

"hey, Akashi"

His face was still close enough for her to feel his warm breath on her skin as he spoke in a whisper, sending a shiver down her spine.

"go out with me"

She could feel her heart as if it was about to burst. It was so sudden, she couldn't even make out what had just happened and now her heart was leaping with what they called joy. It was quite different to what she felt when he brought her the cake. She didn't know how exactly but it definitely was.

"Kudo-san…"

Snow had started falling again gracefully from the night sky, some landing on the two figures standing in the open. They could feel the temperature drop by a slight difference as their white breaths mingled together in the close proximity they were in. It was cold, but it felt warm.

Her hand unconsciously reached out to clutch the fabric of his coat and hid her face against the broad chest the other possessed as she bathed in the tranquil he provided her.

"yes"

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
